


Your Wish Is My Command

by kuonji



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel gives Jack a special gift for his birthday. Jack -- against his better instincts -- makes the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish Is My Command

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. Posted 2008.11.12
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/18491.html>

All in all, it'd been an anti-climactic sort of day. Jack hadn't expected a huge thing, of course. Not like when he had turned fifty. (He hoped the hospital had been grateful for his donation of senior living accoutrements that year). Still, he'd been hoping for a little more than pats on the back in the hall and a few cards.

Especially from his lover.

He'd perked up a little when he came home and found that Daniel had beat him there. Daniel had made meatloaf, Jack's secret love, paired with a light wine. Dinner had been nice.

But just normal nice. Not _birthday_ nice.

The 'B' word never came out of Daniel's mouth. Jack was starting to wonder if he should double-check the calendar. Maybe he was getting old and he was the one confused.

After they'd cleaned up the dishes, Daniel gave him a sweet, close-mouthed kiss. Jack thought to himself, Yes, this is it!

Daniel was going to tell him he'd saved up the best present ever for his gorgeous boyfriend. Then he'd pull out tickets to Hawaii, or season hockey passes, or that remote control plane that Jack had been pretending not to drool over a few weeks ago at the mall while shopping for Cassie.

But... no. Daniel had just told him he could take the first shower, then wandered off to the study.

So it was that Jack O'Neill, proud officer and gentleman, slunk out from the shower fifteen minutes later, beaten and thoroughly dejected.

That is, until he got to the bedroom.

"Oh, good. My knees were starting to hurt."

Jack gaped at the room. How had Daniel managed to place that many candles in the short time that Jack had been in the shower? Never mind light them all, strip, and rub what looked like half a gallon of massage oil over his kneeling, splayed-open body.

And, dear god in heaven, was that...?

Daniel grinned. "Happy birthday, Jack."

With every word, the chainlink collar at his throat winked in the candlelight.

"Daniel?" Jack was sure his voice wasn't usually that high-pitched.

Daniel bowed until his forehead touched the ground. "What would you like? Your wish is my command, master."

What 'master' apparently liked was right in front of him.  Though Jack thought what he might need was a chair.  He hadn't thought blood could travel that fast away from his brain outside of an F-16.

"Anything you want," Daniel insisted again, in that breathy voice that Jack had once told him drove him _up the wall_ with lust.

Jack made a sound that might have been _urk_. "Anything?" he finally managed to say.

Jack's mind whirled with the possibilities. The positions. The accessories.

An idea flew through his mind, and he quickly tossed it out. But right as he was thinking it, Daniel repeated, "Anything, Jack. Anything you can imagine, no matter how dirty or wild or sappy. I'm completely yours. Your servant. Your... slave."

The last word was whispered into Jack's ear, tickling his hair and raising every goosebump on his body. He hadn't even realized when he'd gotten on the floor.

Anything.

The idea just wouldn't go away.

Jack took a deep breath. He looked at his lover, beautiful, vibrant, eager to serve him.

 _Anything_.

"You won't like it," he blurted before his reasonable mind could stop him.

For the first time, Daniel seemed nonplussed. His eyebrows furrowed, and suddenly he looked more like himself, and less like the purely sensuous being that Jack had found before him earlier. It made Jack feel slightly better about this.

"Jack." Daniel's palm was warm on Jack's cheek. "Is there something you want...? Have you-- I mean, you can tell me. I want you to be happy. Was there a, a fantasy, or something that you need that we never...?"

Jack shook his head. He couldn't believe he was considering this. But the opportunity was too amazing. _Anything_ , Daniel had said.

"You won't do it."

Daniel licked his lips, an unconscious gesture that Jack found distracting. He firmly averted his gaze from Daniel's mouth. "I promise to consider it, Jack." He took Jack's hand, and Jack almost decided to give it up. His lover was so sincere, so loving... He shouldn't do this to him. He shouldn't taint what they had right now.

But the idea persisted, and the more Jack thought about it, the more he just couldn't let it go.

"Daniel, if I say this, you'll hate me."

"Oh, Jack. You never have to hide from me. Just tell me." Daniel pressed gently until Jack raised his eyes to Daniel's brilliant blue. "What do you want?"

Jack hesitated. "I want..." He felt the emotion welling up, and he almost gave it away.

"It's okay, Jack. You can tell me."

"I can't," Jack whispered. "You'll be so angry."

"No, no. I won't."

"Promise?" Jack asked.

Daniel squeezed his hand. "Of course."

"Okay." Somehow, he managed to keep his voice steady, as he told Daniel, "Tomorrow, at the briefing, I want you to put a whoopee cushion on the General's chair."

The look on Daniel's face was _priceless_.

Jack laughed to himself in the guest room all night, and for years afterward every time he remembered it -- the best birthday Jack O'Neill ever had.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, you might try these:   
>      [Whatever You Say](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/17842.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji   
>      [Heart Begone](http://kuonji14.livejournal.com/15257.html) (Stargate SG-1), by kuonji  
>      [Slavish Fantasies](http://community.livejournal.com/sga_flashfic/474688.html) (Stargate Atlantis), by kuonji  
>      [Reality Check](http://bertybertle.livejournal.com/36505.html) (Stargate SG-1), by Berty   
>      [Way #28: The Theft](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2063517/6/101_Ways_to_Wake_Dr_Daniel_Jackson) (Stargate SG-1), by JayBee-Bug  
> 


End file.
